


Key to Your Heart

by merryygoround, SaintOfLosAngeles



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryygoround/pseuds/merryygoround, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/pseuds/SaintOfLosAngeles
Summary: Keying your ex’s car is somewhat of a ‘rite of passage’ when you find out that your boyfriend is cheating on you. Just remember to make sure the car is, in fact, your ex’s.





	Key to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We told each other this was going to be no longer than 1.5k but here we are-

Tommy wasn’t an insecure guy, honestly. But there’s something about walking into the bathroom to take a piss, and seeing your boyfriend of almost a year,  _ the one that brought you to the fucking party in the first place, _ with some chick bent over a toilet that makes you want to die.

In his hazy state of mind, he didn’t know if he was more hurt, or more  _ livid _ . 

But as he shoved his way through the drunken, sloppy party guests, and listened to Michael desperately calling his name behind him, he decided that  _ yeah.  _ He was pissed.

Tommy had always tried to be a good boyfriend, he cooked Michael dinner after a long day at work, never complained when Mike was  _ ‘too busy’ _ to make it to one of his band’s shows, and he  _ always _ fucking put out for him, even when he got  _ nothing _ out of their sex life anymore.

But his loyalty and efforts had clearly gotten him fucking  _ nowhere _ , and as he pushed his way out the front door, he tried to take a deep breath of the warm California night air to convince himself that  _ this was fine. _

Tommy took his time walking down the darkened LA roads, he had no real destination in mind- where the  _ fuck _ was he gonna go anyway? He sure as hell didn’t want to go back to the apartment he shared with Mike- that was out of the question, too many memories of happy times before shit started going south.

Instead, Tommy just turned down roads he had never heard of, just walking and walking with the hope that the farther away he got from Michael, the smaller the hole in his heart would get.

Tommy isn’t that fucking lucky though, and as he turned the corner to yet another nameless street and his eyes met the bumper of a car he would know fucking anywhere.

A quick glance around his surroundings had him hit with the realization that he was standing outside of a liquor store, and isn’t that just fucking  _ typical.  _ Parked right in front of him in the small alley next to the shady store was the black Volkswagen that had driven him to the party to in the first place.

Not only did Mike  _ humiliate _ him in front of a party full of random strangers, fuck some drunk chicks brains out over a toilet, and completely shatter both his pride  _ and _ his heart in the same fucking day, but after that he decides to go get some more alcohol to keep the party going?

Fucking  _ asshole _ .

Tommy didn’t know if it was the heartbreak and rage boiling inside his guts, or the alcohol that was making his head swim, but either way he wasn't even consciously controlling his actions as he pulled out the key to the apartment he shared with his ex and dropping to his knees to carve his sorrow and anguish into the dented metal. 

For him to give up on chasing Tommy to go get more booze? Was he really so easy to give up on? A year of his life he wasted on that guy, who clearly couldn’t be bothered with Tommy’s heartbreak. Pure anger and loathing was coursing through his veins, and maybe it was childish, but  _ fuck it. _ If Michael wants to act childish and immature, then he would act childish and immature right back. 

  
  
  
  


Nikki wanted nothing more than to just go home and relax after the grueling shift that he had just endured. Getting underpaid to argue with drunks, junkies and stupid fucking teenagers all day? Not exactly what Nikki had planned for himself, but a job is a job. Besides it beats working corner jobs, and he prefers to be able to afford to buy actual food.

He walked out of the rear exit, door slamming behind him as he walked towards the parking lot. He had been in the middle of stuffing his lighter in his pocket, freshly lit cigarette resting between his lips, when he stopped in his tracks.

_ Who the fuck was messing with his car?  _

It wasn’t like he had a fancy car. He had bought it after his Chevy Bel Air had died on the interstate, and half the time the engine wouldn’t even turn over, but who was this fucking stranger to think he could just get away with fucking with Nikki’s shit like that?

His first instinct was to alert the scumbag to his presence, and  _ maybe _ kick his ass, but his curiosity won out. So instead he stood back to look at the man who was now carving a very shaky ‘t’ on his driver side door. Upon further inspection of the scribe he could make out the words  _ ‘Fuck you for breaking my heart’. _

Wait,  _ what?  _ Nikki’s anger melted into confusion as he looked at the man again. Who was this guy? Sure he wasn’t a ‘settle down’ kind of guy but he couldn’t recall any recent conquests that would be the cause for someone to claim  _ heartbreak? _ Nikki’s mind was reeling, but before he could dwell on this for too long the younger man shakily stood up.

As he stared at the lanky form, who was now standing back to admire his  _ artwork,  _ Nikki couldn’t stop himself from commenting, “Babe, I don’t remember breaking your heart, and trust me I think would remember that  _ ass _ .” 

At Nikki’s gruff voice, Tommy jolted as if he had been hit by a bolt of electricity. Turning around Tommy began to look back and forth between the, now damaged, car and Nikki. Dropping the key that was in his fist, he threw his hands up to cover his face, but not before Nikki could catch a glance at his  _ mortified _ expression paired with the swollen features that clearly came from crying.

He was young, probably younger than Nikki, but only by a few years. Face framed in brown, curly hair, Nikki took note of the red rimmed eyes and felt his chest tighten. This fucker just keyed his car. Why the fuck did he care? Nikki didn’t know, but the kid just looked so  _ distraught _ , and Nikki found himself wanting to change that.

“This  _ cannot _ be fucking happening. Oh my god, dude,  _ please _ tell me that this isn’t your car, I am  _ so _ fucking sorry. You’re totally gonna beat my ass, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ -” As the curly headed strangled continued to ramble, Nikki slowly started to step closer and decided to put an end to the younger man’s tangent.

Nikki was no stranger to getting caught doing stupid shit, and he wasn’t going to make this guy feel worse when he was clearly acting out of heartbreak.

“Chill out man, I’m definitely  _ not _ going to beat you up. Just stop  _ freaking out _ .” Tommy’s panic fueled words were cut short immediately, and he slowly lowered his hands from his face. Still holding his breath out of instinct, ready for the first hit that he was still expecting. 

Instead his eyes were met with the sight of Nikki barely containing a smile as if the situation was  _ hilarious _ . “What is wrong with you? Some stranger fucks up your car and you don’t even yell at them?” Tommy half-shouted in exasperation. His arms were flailing as he talked and he stumbled back a bit, and Nikki’s smile grew a little when he realized the man in front of him was probably drunk. This poor kid was fucking  _ adorable _ .

“Well, would you  _ like _ for me to yell at you?” Nikki replied in a teasing, light hearted tone at the sight of the other’s inner turmoil. He was  _ too  _ fucking cute. “I mean,  _ no _ but, like-” Tommy started again, before he could get too worked up again, Nikki was quick to redirect.

“I promise I’m not mad, it was a mistake. Besides, I'm not one to pick fights with pretty boys like you.” He stated with a wink. Not giving the other man time to react to his words, Nikki continued.

“Besides this car is a  _ piece of shit _ anyways, and so is anyone who would be stupid enough to hurt you.” As he spoke he held Tommy’s gaze and  _ hey when did we get so close? _   
  


They were close enough to where Tommy could smell the cigarette smoke on the raven haired man’s breath, surprised to notice that his heart was absolutely pounding out of his chest, and not for the fear of being beat up anymore. 

This guy’s eyes were green, deep, and so confident as he looked at Tommy like he was looking at the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Tommy found himself edging closer, despite the fact that he didn’t know this guy’s fucking name. Something was pulling Tommy toward him, like he had his own gravitational pull, something that exists inside Tommy  _ needed  _ to be closer to this mysterious stranger.

Tommy took a shuddering breath and looked down at the others lips, maybe he was reading the situation completely wrong or he wanted to get back at Mike, or  _ maybe _ he just needed a fucking ego boost after having his confidence completely shot, but at this point he didn’t care. He had to go for it at this point, because he would never forgive himself if he ignored this magnetic feeling, it was too special to walk away from. With one more deep breath Tommy lunged forward, and kissed this beautiful stranger full on the mouth, feeling the other inhale sharply in surprise. 

But none of that mattered, because after a couple beats of shocked stiffness, Tommy felt the other man pressing closer, and his lips were moving against his and his hands were pulling at Tommy’s hair like they knew exactly what to do, like they did this all the time, and Tommy was in absolute fucking heaven.

He didn’t know what this even was, he had never felt this exhilarating feeling from someone he had  _ just fucking met _ , but the sparks he felt in his chest chased away every doubt the younger man had. He could think about the consequences later.

The raven haired man was pulling away then, backing Tommy up to press his back against the car, nipping at his lip in an almost shy manner, perhaps the only apprehension Tommy had sensed up until this point.

Tommy’s hands seemed to move on their own as the slipped slightly under the raven haired man's shirt to pet at the warm skin of his hip in reassurance, an encouragement that served its purpose, because then the stranger was shuddering at the sensation, brushing Tommy’s hair off of his shoulder, and trailing his lips down to press kisses to Tommy’s exposed neck.

Tommy couldn’t help but to let out an absolutely  _ sinful _ moan then, because this was fucking hot, this  _ guy _ was fucking hot, he was unattached now anyway and honestly, he was  _ always _ a horny drunk.

Tommy felt a chuckle brand itself into his neck then, and he couldn’t help it as his lips let out “I feel like I should at least know your name, dude.”

Those green eyes were pulling back to look at him again, the same confident glint in them that he had admired in them before, but they were almost softer now.

“It’s Nikki.”

_ Fuck _ , even his  _ name _ was hot. If Tommy wasn’t a goner before, he definitely was now. 

“Tommy.” He managed to choke out without sounding  _ too  _ breathless. Nikki smiled at the airy tone and returned his lips to Tommy’s throat. “Well  _ Tommy,  _ I think I can make you feel good enough that you won't even  _ remember _ your ex’s name… that is, if you want..”

There was that insecure tone, it was back, hidden under a mask of fake confidence, but it was  _ there _ , and even though Tommy didn’t know this guy, had no reason to feel any sort of emotional attachment to him other than gratitude for not beating his ass over this situation, Tommy decided he really didn’t like that tone to Nikki’s voice. Nobody that fucking  _ beautiful _ should feel insecure about anything, ever.

Tommy didn’t think he could choke out a reply anyway, so he bucked his hips against Nikki’s, feeling a shot of pride go through his chest when Nikki’s eyes rolled back slightly and the grip on his hips tightened enough to bruise.

“Are you  _ sure _ ?”

The slight disbelief in Nikki’s voice made Tommy’s heart skip a beat and his cock pulse harder, somehow. It was like he couldn’t believe that Tommy was willing to do this, with him, in this alley, but in reality this is all that Tommy ever could have wanted for this night.

This man was beautiful, and Tommy could see the kind soul under the rough exterior, and right now all he wanted to do was feel the passion that he had always been missing with his ex, and something in him told him that Nikki could provide that for him.

In a burst of sudden confidence, Tommy was rolling his hips, pressing his hard cock against Nikki’s thigh and somehow managing to choke out: “Pretty damn sure.”

From there, it was all  _ hands _ , all over his body. Tommy felt lightheaded at the feelings this man was bringing out of him, the anticipation of the pleasure he knew was to come was suffocating him as Nikki’s gentle hands pushed him down to lay in the backseat of the old beat up vehicle. 

Tommy was somewhat surprised at the gentle caress of Nikki’s hands so far, he would have expected Nikki to be much rougher, but something told him in the way Nikki’s hands shook that he was holding back for him, and that the best was yet to come.

But for now, Tommy was being driven crazy. Nikki was taking his sweet time, pushing his hands under Tommy’s shirt so  _ deliberately _ , and the kisses being pressed into his neck were so  _ soft _ , Tommy thought he was going to lose his mind before they got to the actual sex.

Tommy could feel the warm moist heat of Nikki’s breath as his shirt was pushed up and off of him completely as Nikki turned his attention to kissing down his chest, stopping for a minute to gently lick at each nipple. Each flick of Nikki’s tongue, each nip of Nikki’s teeth sent electricity into Tommy’s nerves, lighting them up and sending Tommy to heaven.

Nikki was palming his cock over his jeans now, and  _ Jesus fucking Christ, T _ ommy could hear himself moaning and grunting with this voice that was dripping with pure sex, Tommy didn’t know if he had even made any of these sounds before.

His body was demanding more friction to sooth the pulse that was pounding between his thighs, to the point he was almost considering begging because he  _ needed _ this.

Nikki’s mouth had worked its way down to Tommy’s stomach by the time his vocal cords gathered the control to choke out a strangled “please”, and Nikki’s face warped with a mixture of pure pride and lust, all thoughts of going slow abandoned as Nikki went to work on the button on Tommy’s jeans.

While Nikki rid Tommy of the confines of his jeans, Tommy decided Nikki was wearing entirely too many clothes, and pulled the shirt over the older boy’s head, sighing happily as he ran his fingertips over the warm, pale skin of Nikki’s chest.

The entire world had narrowed down to the inside of this car. Nothing else mattered, not the chatter of pedestrians a dozen yards away, not Michael, nothing else existed except for him and this raven haired stranger that was looking at him with the most worshiping eyes that Tommy had ever seen. 

Tommy hissed as the cold air hit him when Nikki managed to slide his pants the rest of the way off. Nikki flat out  _ groaned _ as he took in the sight before him. Tommy seemed to have thrown any hesitation that he might have felt out the door. He was locked in a pleading gaze, eyes begging for more, for  _ anything. _

It must have worked because Nikki seemed to take pity on him and didn’t leave him waiting for long. Their positions were awkward and cramped, okay yeah, Nikki  _ definitely _ lost feeling in his right leg, but neither of them seemed to mind. The younger boy let out a  _ shout _ when Nikki suddenly lowered himself to take the younger man’s length in his mouth.

Okay, fuck, Nikki is  _ good _ at this. Tommy was in pure ecstasy as Nikki drug his tongue along the swollen vein of Tommy's cock, fighting the urge to thrust his hips forward and choke the other man.

Tommy whimpered in surprise when he felt a lubed finger circling his entrance.

_ Where the fuck did that lube even come from? _

Tommy couldn't help it, he was pushing himself down onto Nikki's finger, begging him to keep going, give him more more  _ more _ .

One finger turned into two, then three and Tommy was a writhing mess under Nikki. 

Nikki let out a groan as he took in the sight of Tommy fucking himself down onto his fingers. “Come on baby, take it, that’s right.” He huffed out before pulling his fingers away completely, heat rushing to his lower stomach at the whining that ensued. 

“Nggg, Nikki- more- please-”

And yeah, okay, Nikki wasn’t going to be able to deny this kid anything, not when he’s begging like that with that  _ voice _ . Not wasting any time, Nikki pushed down his own boxers and thrust his leaking erection into the younger boy’s aching hole. Leaning down Nikki crashed his lips into the Tommy’s, capturing the noises that were slipping from his lips, and swallowing them down.

Nikki couldn’t contain his moans for long though. Moans turned to half-shouts as the older man began thrusting, deep and fast. Tommy felt dizzy with pleasure and the adrenaline that came with fucking a complete stranger on the Sunset Strip, where anyone could catch you. 

Tommy may have been longer but Nikki was so  _ thick.  _ He relished in the burning stretch causing him to clench around the other’s pulsing member. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so turned on. He had grown used to the boring, lights off, half asleep, sex that he had grown to accept with Mike.

No this,  _ this  _ was uncensored, raw pleasure. This all felt so  _ new _ , and he couldnt help but fucking  _ relish _ in the look in Nikki’s eyes, like he was barely holding it together, like the sight of Tommy alone was enough to make him come. It was hot, but it was also  _ sweet _ , in it’s own way. He couldn’t help but bury his hands hands in the raven locks as the other man moved to bite at his exposed throat. 

Tommy’s moans gradually turned into various versions of Nikki’s name. What started out as “Nikki”, had shortened to “Nik”, and eventually morphed into just sultry moans that vaguely sounded like the older boy’s name.

“You like that, baby?” Nikki whispered as he ground into Tommy’s prostate, causing the younger man to see stars. Tommy couldn’t respond with words, he was choking on his reply of  _ yes, yes _ he fucking likes it,  _ yes _ he fucking  _ loves _ it, he could die right here, being fucked to death in the back of this shitty car in this shitty alley and it would be just fine with him, what a fucking way to go.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, babe, goddamn-” Nikki’s praises were spurring Tommy on, in a way that he had never experienced before. He had never felt so worshiped during sex, and it made him want to give Nikki a show. It made him want to make Nikki feel just as fucking adored as he was making Tommy feel.

With that thought, Tommy was pushing Nikki off of him, Nikki’s eyes growing wide and confused at the turn of events. Tommy watched Nikki’s mouth open, no doubt to apologize, ask what was wrong, something along those lines, but before Nikki could get a word out, Tommy was straddling his thighs, teasing Nikki’s cock with his entrance before pushing down and sitting himself flat on Nikki’s lap.

Nikki’s eyes were wide in awe, his mouth forming a perfect o shape, his head thrown back against the seat, as he hissed out a  _ ‘fuck, baby’ _ , and Tommy was fucking  _ proud _ of himself.

Tommy grabbed a handful of dyed black locks to steady himself as he started bouncing himself on Nikki’s lap. As his movements increased in speed, and his prostate was hit dead on with every thrust, he could feel honest to god tears in his eyes at the pleasure, he was so close, so fucking close, he  _ needed _

Nikki to touch him.

He opened his mouth to say something- anything- to convey what he needed, but as it turns out, Nikki  _ knew,  _ somehow he just fucking  _ knew _ , and he was bringing his shaking hand up to fist Tommy’s leaking erection, pulling in time with Tommy’s movements.

“I- I’m close- do you want me to-”

Tommy knew what Nikki meant,  _ “do you want me to pull out” _ , and no, no he fucking didn’t, and he just sped up his movements impossibly faster in response. As close as Nikki was, Tommy was closer. He threw his head back and let out a cry as his muscles spasmed, and he came on Nikki’s hand and chest. He fucked himself through his orgasm, and the sight of Tommy’s release was enough to drag Nikki over the edge as well. 

Releasing Tommy’s cock, Nikki’s arms coiled themselves around Tommy’s back, pulling him closer and burying his head in Tommy’s shoulder as his body spasmed and his mouth opened to scream a silent cry into his lover’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes of labored breathing, Tommy lifted himself off of Nikki’s lap, allowing Nikki to slip out of him, and collapsed down on the bench seat, pulling Nikki on top of him. Nikki let out a startled laugh, a smile permanently etched on his face as he continued to try to catch his breath. Not wanting to crush the younger man he forced himself to sit up a bit, but Tommy was quick to pull him back against him. “Just- just for a minute.” Tommy grumbled out sleepily, eyes still closed.    
  
At the softly spoken words Nikki couldn’t help but to oblige. His chest tightened at the implications of the other man asking him to stay. Maybe the other man felt the same magnetic  _ pull _ that seemed to overtake him the moment he laid his eyes on him. Not wanting to overthink things and be  _ that  _ person Nikki resorted back to the cocky mask that he wore so well, “Still can’t get enough of me babe?” 

But Tommy was looking at him, dark brown eyes scrutinizing and analyzing him, as if to see past the mask that Nikki has been accustomed to wearing all this time. It made Nikki squirm, he wasn't used to people looking at him like that, wasn't used to people caring that much, but he could get used to looking at those brown eyes, that was for sure.

"I mean, that  _ was _ some pretty great sex, Nik."

Nikki choked out a laugh against Tommy's shoulder as he buried himself into it, pausing for a second to grab the blanket he had stashed under the passenger seat and covered them up. He tried not to let his mind dwell on how fucking good the nickname sounded spilling from Tommy's lips, but the thought had a smile playing on his lips anyway.

——-

Several years later, Michael was just a distant memory, and Tommy was living his  _ best fucking life _ every day with his lover and best friend on stage, every night, in front of thousands of people. Tommy’s hair was darker, Nikki had bulked up a little bit, both were littered with more tattoos, and neither one had ever been more happy.

Neither had expected that night so many years ago to lead to this. Keying someone’s car, and then fucking them in the back seat of that same car isn’t exactly a fairytail way of meeting, but to both Nikki and Tommy, they lived their own fairy tail every day they were together.

Countless interviewers asked them how they had met and become a couple, and it was always the same bullshit response they gave everyone, they ‘met on the streets of LA and they just clicked instantly’, which wasn't exactly a lie, but not the full truth. With their entire lives being put in the spotlight now, they both agreed they wanted to keep this one memory for themselves only.

Though Tommy was used to the tattoos that riddled the bassist’s skin, his eyes always ended up focusing on the,  _ honestly not very well done, _ tattoo that rested over his heart. When Nikki had drunkenly told Tommy that he wanted to get a key tattoo one night, Tommy decided then and there that this was his  _ forever _ . There was no one else in the world that he would rather spend his life with. 

Maybe it wasn’t love at first sight, or maybe it was, but it was  _ Nikki and Tommy, _ and that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and shoutout to @StellaLux and @devilshouted for existing <3


End file.
